Green with Eddy
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: I'm afraid of losing you! If anyone found out about us...we could never be together." a lone tear trailed down Eddy's flushed cheek; The story that leads to From Red to Ed T for Language, Mention of Drinking & Sexual Themes


**Welcome to yet another one-shot connected to Paint it Edd and From Red to Ed, for those who have read those one-shots this will make even more sense than if you hadn't read the first two stories. Am I making any sense? Either way, this is the intimate moment between Edd and Eddy that gets their skeleton dragged out of the closet. No pun intended, but secrets are referred to as skeletons and the closet part...well that's an unfortunate cowinky-dink. I hate who ever came up that that phrase. It's just so wrong.**

**

* * *

****Green with Eddy**

_Crystal Volcheck_

_"They said that hell's not hot  
They said that hell's not hot  
I kill myself in small amounts  
In each relationship it's not  
About love." ~__Marilyn Manson 'They Said That Hell's Not Hot'_

"Eddy! Will you wait just one god damn minute and let me explain!" Double D shouted over the sound of the chains adorning his lover's black cargo pants as Eddy slammed open the door of the school. This was their first fight in the 1 1/2 years they had been together, their first major fight at least. The two had always nit-picked each other long before they became a couple. It was shocking to think that they had even lasted this long without being found out. Then again after Ed had found out, he made it his job to keep their secret safe. At first it seemed like he was over reacting.

_" You only see the world in 2-dimenstinal black and white,Eddward. I see it in grey, I can spot all the different shades and angles. That's why I'm a writer, I create characters from the sides of people that no one ever realizes they have. You can't trust every face for there is always yet another side to be discovered." Ed chuckled lookingover at his two friends, seeing their hands locked together._

Yet as time moved on it seemed he was right, Eddy's parents began to wonder why he and Double D would stay out late at night. Trust, that no one wanted to know the truth. They even started placing curfews, but there were easy ways to avoid having to be home by 11:00.

"Why should I? You didn't feel the need to let me explain when I forgot what day it was just a few months ago."Eddy turned sharply on his heel glaring at Double D with piercing emrald eyes. He had forgotten that it had been their anniversery, yet it was also the day his older brother was killed in a car crash. Or so they say.

"You're right it was stupid of me to overreact! You know I love you Eddy! Why do you have to be so pig-headed all the time?! You know I would never cheat on you!"Double D pleaded wanting to reach out and embrace him.

"Then why were you swaping spit with Marie Kanker at Kevin's party last night?" Eddy snarled his teeth grinding together. He felt so betrayed, Double D had broken his already bleeding heart.

"Like that's any different from you going at it with Nazz! I saw that, you were putting the moves on the school whore last night." The words hit home with Eddy.

"She was drunk! She came on to _me_! I really had no choice! She was making a show of it! You know what would have happened if I didn't do anything?! Our secret would have been out!" There was an odd sparkle in Double D's ocean blue eyes, Eddy realized it was the beginning of tears.

"Are you ashamed of our relationship? Are you really that worried about what everyone would think? Everyone was wasted! Rolf was laughing at a wall for God's sake! You think they would have cared? Hell no!"

"I'm afraid of losing you! If anyone found out about us...we could never be together." a lone tear trailed down Eddy's flushed cheek.

"Nothing could stop us from being together. We're outcasts Eddy, we've always been outcasts. No one would care...no one gives a damn about us. It's always been the three Eds against the world. It will always be the three Eds against the world." Double D kissed Eddy softly.

"I guess I was just jealous. I'm afraid that you'll leave me for someone else." a soft chuckle escaped Double D's lips.

"I can never leave you Eddy, if I could I would have left you long ago. I forgive you if you forgive me."

"Always."Eddy whispered his lips brushing against his lovers, while his picky hooked on to one of the belt loops on his lover's jeans pulling Double D closer.

"Don't tease." the warning came out as nothing more than a mumble.

"Oh I'll tease." was Eddy's reply before his lips met Double D's once more.

"I know you will." Double D deeped their kiss. Eddy forgot where they were, Double D had that effect on him. He was only glad that their fight was over. He hated fighting with him. There was two much to lose when it came to Double D; his best friend and lover. A bright flash brought him back to Peach Creek.

"Kevin?!" Double D gasped pulling away from Eddy.

"I always knew you two dorks were gay for each other! Wait till the guys hear about this!" Eddy's eyes fell upon the camera phone in Kevin's hand.

"You bastard!" Eddy growled prepared for the fight that would surely come.

"Eddy don't! There's nothing we can do. He already sent the pictures to everyone at school." Double D rested his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"Your girlfriend's right. Everyone in Peach Creek already knows." Kevin laughed as he rode away on his bike. Most likely off to tell the entire Cul-de-Sac a far more explict version.

"What do we do now? You're the smart one." A bitter taste in Eddy's mouth.

"Hope that Hell's not hot. Now that everyone knows we're surely in for it" The two stood there in shock at what had just happened.

"At least we don't have to hide anymore." Eddy asked taking Double D's hand as they silently walked down the street.

"No, we're going to have to hide better. This is just the beginning, Eddy." Double D pulled away as the came to the opening of the Cul-de-Sac. Their parents had come home early, Eddy's father was already standing the front porch while his mother stood next to him sobbing. Double D looked over at his own home. The car was in the drive way, Hell was to ensure.

* * *

**Now everything comes full circle, this explained how everyone found out. There will most likely be more that are spin-offs of this part. Such as Kevin sending the picture & his explict version. The parents reaction & I was thinking about Jimmy's reaction since he's find of fluffy. I'm thinking more along the lines of 'It's not wrong, It's Love' Before I truely start rambling. Thanks for reading and as always R&R!**

**~Crystal**


End file.
